I Won't Stop 'Till I Succeed!
by IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating, in secret, for six months. But when Harry abruptly calls it off for no apparent reason, Draco won't stop until he understands why. A little angsty, full summ. inside, rating may change read and review... ABANDONED!
1. Full Summary

Short: little authors note: So I decided to do a little angsty/ dramatic/ romantic type story revolving around Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Detailed Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating for the past six months; secretly. But one morning during breakfast, Draco receives a letter from Harry telling him that it's over. Draco, devastated by the sudden break up, seeks answers from Harry as to why he broke up with him; but Harry refuses to give an answer and sends Draco away. Draco will stop at nothing to get Harry's reasoning and to get him back.

Will Draco be successful? Or will Harry leave him behind… Forever?

Finishing Note: I make no update promises, because I seem to have a problem keeping up on them. But I will do my best to update as fast as I possibly can. Hope you enjoy! At roughly 2 or 3 chapters in, I will set a "review need", as I call it, before I continue it (I don't know what it may be yet). Please read and review! Thank you.


	2. 1: An Unknown Goodbye Kiss

Chapter 1: An Unknown Goodbye Kiss

The Hogwarts corridors are nearly black, save for the few torches that line the walls and the moonlight streaming through the windows.

"Harry! Hehehe! Stop tickling me! We'll get caught!" My soft whisper breaks the silence of the air. Soft giggles continue to fill the air.

"Why not Draco? It's after curfew, no ones here… We can do whatever we want." Harry's voice joins mine.

"Okay, but can we at least take this bloody cloak off?"

"Of course." With a soft swishing of fabric, we emerge in the center of the corridor. Harry wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest; his warmth surrounds me in this familiar embrace. I turn around and bury my face in his neck, filling my nose with his unique scent.

I feel his tongue trace the shell of my ear and travel down my jaw, drawing a moan from my throat. "Harry… Kiss me…" And Harry being the sucker that he is doesn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into my mouth, eliciting another moan from the depths of my body. His arms tighten around my waist as mine wrap around his neck; trying to pull each other closer.

As lack of air in our lungs overrides our passion and need to the kiss, we pull away. I open my eyes and stare deep into the green beauty that makes Harry's eyes; making me go weak in the knees. Thankfully his arms around my waist keep me up as he looks deep into my swirling grey irises. _He is so unbelievably perfect…_

A soft meow pulls out of our thoughts and back to the real world. "Blimey, it's Mrs. Norris!" Harry whispers as he pulls the invisibility cloak back over us, just in time to shield ourselves from Mr. Filch's wondering eyes.

"Harry, I think it's time we head back to out dormitories. Don't you think?" I whisper in Harry's ear, careful to avoid alerting Filch.

"I agree. Let's go." We slowly walk back down the corridor and towards the dungeons. As we approach the entrance to my dormitory, we stop to give each other our goodnight kiss. It's hard to see Harry underneath the cloak, but we leave it on to avoid getting caught.

"I love you Harry. So much." I whisper as Harry leans in for a chaste kiss. A sweet goodnight kiss. "I love you too, Draco."

I smile as I open the door and slip inside, just missing Harry's whispered words.

"Oh, how I wish we could be together, Draco."


	3. 2: A Heartbreaking Letter

**Okay, I thought of a way to write this chapter... I hope it's good, bit absolutely NO promises. (I'm not the greatest writer )**

**After you read this chapter, read the note at the bottom, it is very important. Especially if you like this story.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: A Heartbreaking Letter

The morning sun wakes me from my sweet dreams of Harry. I can still taste him on my lips and hear his voice in my head. "OH HOW HE COMPLETES ME!" I say while I stretch my tired muscles. Ever since the rest of the Slytherin's found out about Harry and I, I haven't had to worry about keeping my words of praise and love for Harry to a whisper.

Based on the groans I hear coming from the bed opposite mine, Blaise has just woken up. "Oi, Draco, keep the heartfelt comments to a minimum… and not so early in the morning. I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Blaise, we're the only one's here, I doubt it's as early as you think." I say, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Oh shit! Draco, breakfast!"

"Shit!" Blaise and I jump out of bed and rush to get our robes on and race to the Great Hall. Once we hear the voices of our peers, we slow to a steady walk and enter. The smile that was on my face since I woke up disappears when I don't see Harry at breakfast. _He probably just finished early and went to the library… yea… that's it… _I make my way to my respective table and sit down next to Pansy. "Good morning Draco." Pansy greets me.

"Good morning Pansy." I respond. I begin to put some breakfast on my plate. Two pancakes, one piece of bacon and one egg; my perfect breakfast. Just as I go to get the syrup and a single owl flies through the hall and drops a small letter on the Slytherin table.

A few people to my right, Blaise picks up the letter. "It's for you Draco." _Me? I don't recognize that owl…_

The letter is passed from person to person until it is placed in my pale hand. The slanted but perfect handwriting immediately tells me it's from Harry. A smile spreads across my cheeks as I rip open the envelope and pull out the piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_It pains me to write this letter. I wish I didn't have to, but I know that I do. I've loved every second I've spent with you. You brighten up my day when you smile. The glow in your eyes always tells me your there. But I can't stay like this…._

_I hate having to do this to you. I hate knowing that I'm breaking your heart. I hate that I know your tears are falling from your eyes and landing on this letter. I hate that it's me who's causing it. But I can't delay this anymore._

_I'm leaving you, Draco. Last night was my last kiss for you, my last hug, my last 'I love you'. I wish I could be with you forever, but that isn't going to happen. _

_This isn't the last time I will talk to you. I know you'll come looking for me, demanding an explanation that I won't give you. But you'll try anyway, and when I don't give you the answer you want, you'll try again and again- just because that's who you are and how you work._

_You'll try to get me to stay, to make me say I love you again, to hold you and kiss you- but I won't. I probably never will again._

_I wish you'd understand. But you probably won't… But even though I'm leaving you, please promise me you will move on. Don't let me be the one who gets in the way of you finding love again. Get married, have a child, get the job you've always wanted, smile again. And continue living your life_

_You probably wish I wasn't saying any of this. Praying that this is all a lie, or a dream. But it's not. It never will be. This will be reality from the second I sign this to the last second of this world._

_I won't sign this letter with, 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry', I won't put the idea that we could still be together in your head, because it won't happen._

_This is my goodbye to you, Draco. Good luck with the rest of your life._

_-Harry Potter_

The letter falls from and lands on my plate. My tears fall onto my frozen hands. _This… This can't be true… He… He loves me… He wouldn't leave me… He promised me…_ I see Pansy's hand reach into my field of vision and grab the letter from off my plate. I know she's reading it, but I can't seem to make my self move to take it from her.

Despair overrides the grief in my heart. I finally make myself move, snatch the letter from Pansy's grip and leave the Great Hall in search for Harry.

_I will get my answers, Harry. You're not leaving me like this. No…. You're not leaving me at all…_

**I hope this chapter was as good for you as it was for me… I'm a big softy so I almost started crying while writing Harry's letter to Draco… Please leave me a review giving me advice or even what you would like to see happen in either the next or later chapters. (Just not why he's leaving Draco… I already have the answer to that)**

**I appreciate all of your guys' help with this story. I want to try and make this story interactive for all my reader's. At least until it is finished.**

**Right now the chapters are fairly short, but as I get farther into the story they will get longer and more detailed. I'm just trying to give you a good introduction.**

**Look forward to the next chapter. **


	4. 3: Supposed Final Meeting

**I don't have internet right now so I figure it's the perfect time to write the next chapter. I appreciate all your support on this and I hope I keep you satisfied. **

**Please keep rqeading and reviewing!**

I'm racing through the halls now, pushing, screaming at and maybe even stepping on other students. But I don't care. I'm furious, hurt, heart broken and extremely pissed. I don't know where Harry could be, or even where to start, but I know that he's near. Something out of the corner of my eye stops me dead in my tracks.

A large door is materializing on the wall. _The Room of Requirement?_ I turn and slowly make my way to the new addition on the wall. The doors slowly open and I slip inside.

An ominous light illuminates every visible object within the room. I start to walk, with caution, farther into the room. Could _Harry be in here?_

At that very moment when that thought ended, a small movement out of the corner of my eye draws my attention to my right. And there, sitting on a pile of rubbish, is Harry. My hand tightens around the letter, still clenched in my hand. Without a second thought, I drop the letter and run to Harry. I throw my arms around his neck and begin sobbing.

"Harry... please tell me it's not true… tell me it's a lie. PLEASE!" I tighten my hold on him.

"No." Harry says. His voice sounds dead, no life; not like Harry at all.

"Wha-?" I pull away and look into his eyes. They're solid. There's no shine, no love, no Harry. "Harry…" I breathe, "Why?" Harry pulls my arms down from around his neck and takes a few steps away from me.

"Did you read the letter, Draco?" His voice holds no emotion.

"Y-Yes, I read the letter, Harry. But…" He interrupts me.

"It's true, Draco. I meant every word." He looks me straight in the eye as he says this to me.

"Why! Why are you doing this!" I can't control myself. My tears are flowing down my cheeks; and I can't stop them.

"Because I don't love you anymore." Harry says. I could swear he could hear my heart shatter. My tears are falling faster than I thought physically possible and I feel my knees about to give up on me.

"H-How can you say that? Just last night… you told me you loved me... You- You kissed me, and hugged me… I-I gave myself to you… My heart and my body. H-How can you say that?" I can't stop my self from spilling my every thought and feeling.

"You may have given them to me, but I have no more use for them."

"Can't you at least tell me why? Why you're taking my heart and tearing it apart right in front of me? Why you're leaving me and saying I'll never see you again? Why are you doing this?"

"It's something I have to do. Better to do it now myself, than later by someone else."

"Why! Why do you have to do it! I don't understand!" I can't stop myself from screaming at him.

"Of course you don't, you never will and I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you. I waited here to let you get this off your chest. I'm leaving now." He turns his back to me begins to walk away. _No… he can't just leave like this!_

I run after him and grab his arm. He turns to me and I bury my face in his chest. "Please. Harry. Don't do this… don't leave me alone." He pry's my fingers off his shirt and lets them go. They fall to my side. He walks to the door that has reappeared on the wall and steps out. But not without two final words. "Goodbye, Malfoy."

That does it. I run out the door into the hall. All the students stop and watch me as I twist and turn and try to find the black hair among them. But I can't find him. _He's gone. He left me._

My knees finally give out and I fall to the floor. I bury my face in my hands and scream. I scream all my pain out, right there in the hallway.

"NOO! HARRY! NO! WHHYY!" Suddenly there are arms around me and when I look up, I see Pansy and Blaise holding me. Pansy is whispering something to me while Blaise is rubbing soothing circles in my back, but I can't feel or hear them. I'm numb and I feel the world slipping from me. I let the black oblivion take me.

**-oOoOo-**

I wake up in a soft bed, but it's too bright to be the Slytherin dorms. I look around and realize I'm in the Infirmary. I can tell I'm the only person here due to the lack of noise around me. No shuffling of sheets, no whimpers of pain, no steady or rough breathing so signify any other life.

I hear the door open, and to my surprise, in walks Hermione Granger, and behind her, Ronald Weasley. I wish that I could have been disgusted to see them, but in truth, I'm relieved. _They're his friends; they have to know what's going on_. They slowly walk to my bed and stop by my feet.

"Hey Malfoy." Weasley's voice doesn't hold the malice it usually did. "How are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling? My boyfriend just told me that he didn't love me anymore and that I'd never see him again." I took everything I had not to scream it at him.

"I was talking about your head. When you passed out you hit your head."

"Oh," trying to hide my embarrassment I answer quietly. "It's fine, just a dull ache. I didn't even notice it until you brought it up."

"I'm glad." He really sounded like he meant it.

"Me too, but Malfoy, there's something Ron and I need to talk to you about."

"Let me take a random guess, Granger, and say it's about Harry." That's the only possible reason they would be here.

"Correct. Malfoy, what happened?" There's concern and sadness in her voice. Real concern and sadness.

"What do you mean?" I want to avoid the topic, at any cost.

"What happened with you and Harry in the Room of Requirement?"

"I think I already told you." I realize I already made the mistake of telling them already.

"Right. But do you know why?"

"No. He only told me that he didn't love me anymore and that he was leaving and never coming back. So it was better that he told me now rather than someone else later. Whatever that means..." I add under my breath.

"Don't you know?" Weasley interjects.

"Know what?"

"Harry disappeared. He just up and left."

"He…He left already." I'm still trying to hold in my tears, but can already tell I'm unsuccessful. I feel the tears fall down my face, onto the blanket on me.

"Yea, so we're going after him." Hermione sounds determined.

"Good luck with that." I mumble.

"And you're coming with us." At Weasley's comment, my head shoots up.

**PHEW! I hope that you liked it! Please review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. 4: I Can't Stop Thinking Of You

**SOOO I have so much going on right now… not any of it good, but writing this is becoming a relief for me.. A way** **to get away from it all, you know? I hope that this story continues to entertain and maybe even inspire you.**

**But because I'm not getting recommendations or the like I'm going to continue this with my own imagination. But if you do have an idea, i**

**D love to hear it and maybe even use it!**

**Review and tell me what you think (or tell me your ideas)!**

Weasley and Granger took their leave soon after that and I was released that night. I slowly made my way back to my room. The hallways were silent and dim, only the soft clicking of my shoes could be heard, the only light, the soft glow of the moon.

The dungeons of the Slytherin common room seem so much farther away then ever before. And the more I walk the farther away they seem to get. Then all of a sudden, I realize… the last time I walked down this hallway, Harry was with me. We were laughing, and hugging and… kissing. I suddenly have a strength I didn't have 30 seconds earlier, and I use it to sprint through the corridors until I see the doorway to the common rooms. And I don't stop there. I run through the commons up the stairs and through the short hallway to my private room.

Once inside I slam the door and lock it before I collapse on the bed. My body's suddenly exhausted, the sudden rush of energy taking its toll. I decide to change into some pajamas before I fall asleep. So I drag my self from my bed and towards my dresser. The object on the chair next to my bed stops me in my tracks. I don't know how it got there, but folded neatly on the seat of the chair, is one of Harry's old shirts. I pick up the large cloth; I instantly recognize it as my favorite shirt of Harry's. I remember every time he wore this shirt and we made love, he would let me sleep in it.

I can't help it, I know what happened between us, but I have to. I strip down to my silk boxers and pull the shirt over my head. It's long enough that it reaches my mid-thighs and it radiates his smell. His smell… Oh how wonderful it is! A manly smell mixed with the soft musk of his cologne.

No matter how impossible I tried to tell myself it was… I started crying. Just a few tears that fell down my cheeks, but enough to throw me over the edge. I collapse onto my bed and bury my head in my pillow. But that just worsens it, because my bed still smells like Harry. It fills my nose and my heart as if he was laying there with me. As much as it pains me, and breaks my heart more than I possibly thought it could, I can't get enough of it. I want more of it, but I know that it will never happen… he left me, and told me to my face that I would never see him again. This shirt and my memories are all that I have left of him. All I will ever have again.

"Draco?" A soft feminine voice calls from outside the door.

"Pansy?" She's the only girl in Slytherin who gives a shit about me.

"No, it's not Pansy, will you please open the door? I need to speak with you." I can sense the urgency in her voice… whoever she is. I try to figure out whom as I make my way towards my door.

I was not expecting Hermione Granger to be standing in front of me.

"G-Granger? What are you doing here?" Without answering she pushes her way into my room.

"Close the door Draco. We need privacy." I've never seen her so demanding and I'm a little irritated by it, but I follow her orders none the less.

"Since when did I become "Draco" to you?" She takes a minute to respond.

"Ever since I realized how much you care about Harry, and how much he cares about you." She says with her back to me.

"You seem to have forgotten about what happened… When he left me." I say turning to face the door.

"By looking at what you're wearing right now, I know he hasn't left you. At least not permanently." Suddenly remembering that I was only wearing Harry's shirt, it only covers so much, I try to grab a robe off the door, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"It's okay Draco, I don't care what you're wearing right now. I just need to speak with you."

"About what, exactly?"

"What we're going to do to find Harry." She has determination in her voice. Undeniable determination. "So please sit down." She gestures to the bed. Not wanting to face the wrath that I know she will release if I don't listen, I take a seat on the side of the bed as she sits in the chair where I found Harry's shirt.

"Draco, I can tell that this is taking a huge toll on you. But I believe that he didn't mean it when he told you that he doesn't love you anymore."

"How can you believe that? He told me to my face, wrote it in a letter, told the whole school… he made it perfectly clear."

"Draco, would he have given you his shirt, the one I know was your favorite, if he didn't love you." She says, trying to reason with me, but it won't work, I've already convinced my self it's too late.

"He would if he didn't want to be reminded of me."

"Draco…"

"No, Granger. You can't say anything that will change what is. He left me, you, the Weasel, everyone who ever cared about him. I've come to accept that fact… I think it's time that you do too."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. You will not give up on Harry. If you loved him even the tini-"

"Don't you dare imply that I didn't, or even don't, love him. I would have given my life for Harry. I would have given everything I've ever had or would ever have to ensure his safety and my love for him has not, and will never waver! Don't you EVER imply such a thing again!" A triumphant smirk appears on her face.

"Don't you see Draco, it's because you love him that he would never do this. Not unless he needed you to believe he didn't love you." The more she said, the more I believed it.

"Why would he do that?"

"In order to protect you Draco. That is the only reason." Realization dawns on me. Granger, no, Hermione, was completely right.

**I hope you liked it! There's more coming!**

**THANK GOD DRACO FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!**

**Review please!**


	6. 5: Understanding, Hugs and Decisions

**Well I feel that this story is going FANTASTICALY well. I hope you feel the same. But I don't have WiFi right now so if I got any suggestions from you (Which I doubt I did) I will try to incorporate them into the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**

"What would he be protecting me from?"

"You're not seriously asking me that question, are you?" Hermione asks, as if the answer is totally obvious.

"Other than You- Know- Who? I mean, it's not like he hasn't been a threat to me before... why now? Why couldn't he have left before I started to fall in love with him?" Now she seems to understand what I'm asking. I can see the gears turning in her head trying to come up with a suitable answer. She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again. After a few moments she begins to speak again.

"I think that, maybe You- Know– Who found out about you. He could have threatened to kill you if Harry didn't leave. And knowing Harry, if you got hurt he wouldn't be able to live with himself."

"I think that is a horrible excuse. He should know better than anyone that I can take care of myself." I turn away in disgust. _How could he even think that he needs to take care of me?_

"Draco, you need to understand that Harry will give everything he has for you. I believe that he needed to make You- Know- Who believe that he left you. But the fact that he left you this shirt, says that he still loves you. I don't think that fact will change." The tone of her voice makes it obvious how much she believes this… and as I put every factor that makes up Harry, his personality, his hero- complex, his willingness to do anything for the safety of his loved ones, I realize that she is 100% right.

"Why couldn't Harry just talk to me about this? I would have understood. I would have helped him. He knows…"

"No, Draco." Hermione interrupts me, and I turn back to her, sending a glare on my way. "Draco, he wouldn't tell you, because… because his mind and You- Know- Who's are connected. He can't do anything without the risk of Him finding out. That's why he didn't tell you about what he was doing. If he did, He could have found out and killed you, and Harry wouldn't risk that."

"Their minds are connected? Why didn't he ever tell me? Did he not trust me? Did he think that I would go around telling everybody?" I stand up and begin pacing.

"Draco, you know that that's not why he never told you. He didn't want to put you in danger."

"Than why do you know? Does the Weasel know? He probably does, Harry's always trusted you two more than me, so of course he would tell you." In my angry rant I didn't realize Hermione had stood up and started walking towards me. Not until her hand forcibly grabbed my shoulder, turned me, and made sharp contact with my face.

"Draco Malfoy, you know that is not true. He does not trust a single one of us more than the other. And if he did, it would probably be you. He may care about Ron and me, but he doesn't care about us nearly as much as you. He has probably told you more than he has told us, and that's because he loves you. HE LOVES YOU! And you should not doubt that. Do you understand me?" After her own rant, I'm literally to stunned to speak, but after a minute, I find my voice again.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, I just, I- I never thought about… I don't even know. I'm sorry, Hermione." She pulls me into a gentle hug that I soon return. After a while she pulls away and leads me back to the bed, where she sits me down and follows immediately after a few seconds.

And before either of us can say a word, someone knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"Open up, Malfoy. It's Ron, and I know Hermione is in there and I swear if you hurt Hermione I'll kill you!" He yells through the door.

"Ron! I'm fine!" It's the first time I've never heard her so angry. And I'll admit that I'm a little scared.

She stands up and walks to the door, unlocks it and violently throws it open. "Get in here and lock the door afterwards." She says as she turns and returns to the bed next to me.

"D Hermione! What did I do?" He says as he follows her orders and sits in the chair she previously occupied.

"Draco does not deserve this right now, Ron. You yelling at and threatening him, you're not helping."

"Why are you defending him Hermione?"

"Because at this very moment he needs a friend, Ron. Harry left and he needs someone to be there for him."

"He's not the only one he left, 'Mione! He left us too!"

"Well we are not his boyfriend now are we Ronald!" That silences him for a good 5 or 6 minutes as he tries to come up with something to say. But eventually he does.

"That doesn't mean anything, Hermione. Malfoy isn't the only one he left."

"We've experienced him leaving us before, Ron. Draco hasn't had to deal with that. And Harry even told him, that they'd never see each other again. Can't you have a little sympathy for him? Try to comfort him a little, will you?" He makes eye contact with me, and based on the look in his eyes, I can tell that he feels bad. Then he voices it.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I guess it's just hard to adjust to you not being my enemy." He slowly gets off the chair and kneels in front of me. He reluctantly pulls me into a gentle hug. It's awkward at first, but slowly we adjust to it, and I return it. After a minute or so, we pull away. We turn and see a happy smile gracing Hermione's face.

"Now that we've all made up, lets discuss how we're going to find Harry."

But before Hermione can continue, Mrs. McGonagall's voice enters the room. _"Will all sixth and seventh year witches and wizard's make their way to the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore has an announcement to make."_

Hermione, Ron and I all share a look before we stand up and leave my room. Our walk to the Great Hall is filled with a tense silence, and when we walk into the Great Hall, we see everyone at their respective tables, whispering to each other. With one last look at each other, we split and make our way to our house table.

Professor Dumbledore make his way to the podium at the front of the hall, but before he can speak, (What is up with all the interrupting?) a hissing voice fills our ears.

_You know who I am… And I know who each and every one of you are… I'm sure that you've realized… that you're savior is not with you this evening… That is because… I have taken him… from his friends, his teachers… and his traitorous boyfriend… Draco Malfoy… I know you're listening… I have decided to be generous… and let you see your beloved Harry one more time… be in the Forbidden Forest in 1 hour… or else I'll kill Harry Potter… I'll be waiting… and so will Harry…_

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Look forward to more!**


	7. NOTICE!

Hey guys,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't really had the inspiration to make a new chapter.

So I'm no longer going to work on this story.

I'm sorry if I've disappointed some of you but, I just don't know what to write anymore.

But I am offering this story up to anyone who would like to continue writing it. I just ask that you send me a message telling me you are going to continue it. That and I beg of you, please don't change the story to much… I don't really care where you take it, just be nice about it.

Thank you so much.

IxBELIEVExINxBOYSxLOVE 3


End file.
